There long has been a need in the medical and veterinary dispensing arts for a dispenser that is capable of administering a beneficial agent at a relatively controlled rate over a prolonged period of time. For example, the need exists for increasing the maximum time of therapeutic effectiveness of medicinals whose maximum time of therapeutic effectiveness, when administered in conventional dosage form such as a tablet, is only a few hours. The patient or veterinary animal using such a conventional form must be administered repeated dosages at frequent intervals. Moreover, during intervals between dosages the therapeutic level in the blood decreases due to metabolic activities and the level can become so low that it is practically ineffective. Thus, as a result of frequent doses, the level of medicine available for therapy will fluctuate between doses. The need for a dispenser exists also that can deliver a beneficial agent that is difficult to deliver, usually attributable to some physical property. For example, beneficial agent that is insoluble in aqueous fluids are difficult to deliver because they do not form an aqueous solution and, accordingly, they cannot be dispensed in solution form from prior art dispensing devices. Also, many beneficial agents exhibit lipid solubilities and these beneficial agents are difficult to deliver by conventional dosage forms.